


In Demand Of Monster Girl Breeders

by Adeladen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Free Use, Harems, Impregnation, Large Cock, Monster Girls, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wish Fulfillment, Wolf girl, oyakodon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeladen/pseuds/Adeladen
Summary: You're summoned to a world filled with monster girls that has to resort to summoning men from across the galaxy to sustain its population.If you like this, make sure to check out my other works!Commission info: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Adeladen/blogs/14124/Commission-InfoLet me know if you have any criticism or suggestions!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. The Summoning (Ghost girl)

**Author's Note:**

> Like with my other works, I originally uploaded this story to hentai foundry, and people seemed to enjoy it, and I found this place at some point so I thought maybe you guys would enjoy it as well. The chapters for this one are quite short as I want to keep it to one type of monster girl per chapter.  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Adeladen/profile

Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you could have sworn you drew the curtains before you went to bed as light streams through your fingers. Opening your eyes, you see that it probably wouldn’t have mattered if you did, because you’re clearly not in your room. What you see is a ridiculously tall vaulted ceiling, with stone pillars and arches supporting it, large painted stained glass windows decorating its walls. It’s like a medieval church except much more pristine, with each surface kept in immaculate shape, not a fleck of dust on them. You wonder how such a well kept historical site still exists. That is, until you take in your closer surroundings. You were so enraptured by the artistry of the architecture you found yourself in, you didn’t notice the pattern under you or the women that surround it.

The pattern is a complex thing with many lines and runes you don’t understand, looking perfectly symmetrical and letting off a faint glow. The girls surrounding you all possess outrageous curves that are barely obscured by their loose robes, if you can even call them robes with how much skin they’re showing. Their faces are obscured by veils that look as if they should be transparent, but somehow aren’t. 

All except one, a shapely woman with flared child bearing hips and ample breasts, not at all concealed by the golden shawl around her neck. Her eyes are a wispy white, almost as if she were blind, and her straight silver hair seems to become translucent, until the end is barely visible in the sunlight streaming through the windows. Your eyes are inevitably drawn towards her pink pussy, her two perfect lips covering the treasure that lies inside. Just above it a small tuft of hair, the same shade as the top of her head, and above it a pink tattoo resembling a stylized vaginal canal and womb.

Her arms go to her sides dramatically, “Welcome, great hero! You have been summoned here for a great purpose, to continue the existence of our world by providing us with your seed!” she says with a striking tone and overjoyed smile.

As she continues to gesture theatrically, her buxom chest bounces around, causing your already hardening cock to harden quicker.

You get up in a daze, trying to understand how you got yourself into this situation. You notice the sexy woman in front of you is taller than you initially thought, rising slightly above you.

She starts strutting up to you, her hips swaying seductively as she looks at your growing member with hunger in her eyes, “Eons ago, our world was cursed to no longer bear men, so we had to resort to summoning them from distant worlds to sustain our population. You are the first we have summoned from your world,” her mature voice rings out.

She stops inches away from you with her hands on her hips in a victorious pose, her mountainous breasts hovering so close you can almost feel them, and with your humongous cock standing at attention in between you, almost hitting her stomach. 

With a nice hole so close, you don’t even think before taking your member in hand and retracting your hips to line it up with her entrance, pushing forward gently and plugging her full, her cunt lips kissing the base of your shaft. Her velvety folds feel wonderful as they brush against your glans, and her cervix kisses your tip teasingly. You place your hands on her sizeable ass and try to penetrate her heavenly insides further, straining against her cervix as you bottom out.

Her dainty arms go to her sides as her mouth forms a circle, “Oooooohh~!” she coos.

After a moment, she looks at you proudly, “Excellent reaction,” she says, clenching down her inner walls against your intruder as a reward.

“I am the Ter’Inal, the overseer of the summoned heroes, also colloquially referred to as the cock inspector,” she says with a small chuckle.

Suddenly, her stomach turns transparent, letting you see her fuck tunnel strain against your pillar, looking as if it can barely contain it, muscles spasming and contracting. Next, you’re able to spot your prick sandwiched between her walls, as the front side of her stuffed vagina also turns transparent.

“I am what’s known as a Lunal, a product of cross breeding between humans and heroes from far away, and I possess the ability to turn any part of my body transparent and incorporeal, making me an excellent judge of manly abilities.”

The Ter’Inal conjures up a ruler out of nowhere, before bringing it inside her vanished stomach, next to her stuffed pussy. Lining it up with your base, she nods before it dissipates just as suddenly as it appeared, “14 tir, you are by far the most blessed out of any summoned hero so far.”

Her dazzling smile and tight, wet cunt are too much for you to handle, as you see your cock throb while shooting out ropes of semen inside her womanhood. Her cuntflesh happily wringing out as much as it can.

She looks down in surprise, “My, quite the quick shot aren’t you? I was supposed to test for semen quantity as well,” she says with the voice of a disappointed mother.

She waits patiently as you empty your load inside her cocksleeve, by the end of it her tunnel is nearly drowning in cum, with some dripping down her thighs. Suddenly, her womb appears as well, and you can see a puddle of sperm resting against her ureteral lining.

Her face cracks open with a wide grin, “You managed to knock me up in one go, very impressive.”

She sticks a hand through her stomach once again before wrapping it around your shaft and bringing it along your length, collecting the cum lining her inner walls and pushing it against her cervix, letting more flow freely into her womb. “Wouldn’t want it to go to waste,” she says with a wink.

Once she’s collected the cock juice, she starts properly bringing her hand up and down your length, giving you a handjob while inside her. She uses her other hand to take hold of her baby canal and stroke it from the outside, pressing her silken cuntmeat against you wherever her hand passes.

Turning herself into a pocket pussy gives your cock three different stimulations. Her drenched pussyflesh wrapping around you gets even tighter as it works harder on draining your cock. Her delicate hand massaging your length, caressing you in a way only a woman can. Her other dainty hand gripping her fuck hole and moving it along your member, as if she was jerking you off with an onahole.

“Let me know when you are going to spurt, yes?”

You tell her you can’t hold on any longer right now.

She nods, stopping her cock wringing and instead using one hand to stretch open her cervix, pushing your tip in with the other. Now in prime breeding position you let out an avalanche of seed directly inside her baby factory, guaranteeing her fertilization. She lets out a whorish moan as her legs start to shake violently before giving out, her body overwhelmed by being so thoroughly bred. You support her with your hands and cock, gravity taking care of spearing her even further as you color her womb white. Your cocksleeve clenches and squeezes, begging to be used and dominated even more.

Once she’s well and truly milked your load, you start to violently pound your hips against hers as her body hangs limp, with her tongue dangling uselessly outside of her mouth, her eyes shifting between your thorough pounding of her cunt and the back of her skull, unable to control her body properly in the face of having her body used like a fucktoy. 

"FUCK! Your fat cock is stretching me out so much~~!" she gasps, her womanly instincts overjoyed.

As her slutty moans echo through the hall, you practically drag her curvy body along your monstrous length, putting her cuntflesh to work on further sucking out your seed, it happily obliges your command, gripping you like a vice and making it harder for you to use her like your instincts command you to, but it feels oh so right around you. 

With the human flesh light’s abused and narrow pussyflesh draped around you, it isn’t long before you inseminate her for the third time, forcing yourself past her cervix and into her already cum filled womb, your assault ballooning out her baby factory. Her mouth trying to form words, but falling apart as a blubbering mess.


	2. The Tour (Wolf girl/Anubis, Oyakodon)

You gently drop the used woman to the floor, letting your cock slip out of her with a wet schlip, semen flooding out of her snatch now that your cock isn’t plugging her up.

You were too focused on knocking up the woman who summoned you to notice another woman had approached while you were preoccupied. Standing a few meters in front of you, her red eyes looking at you with no semblance of emotion. Her long straight black hair framed by a pair of wolf like ears and a golden headdress, with matching golden earrings. Her clothes continue with the golden theme, with small black pieces of loose cloth covering her crotch and generous breasts, held in place with golden chains and strings. Armlets, wristlets, anklets, rings, you name it, she has a gold accessory decorating that part of her body, forming a wonderful contrast with her bronze colored skin. Her more inhuman features continue with her soft looking black tail hanging freely behind her. With cute paws, three clawed wolf digits instead of human fingers, her feet similarly wolf-like, black fur going up her arms and legs from her wolf extremities, starting to taper off at her knee and elbow before stopping just before the shoulder and chest.

You walk up to her and start to pull off her revealing panties, earning a slap on the hand. “I was explicitly ordered not to have sex with you until I show you around,” her aloof voice rings out.

You look back at the women who summoned you, before sighing and gesturing for the wolf girl to lead the way. Variety is the spice of life, can’t go fucking the same species over and over again.

“First, put these on,” she says, holding out a pair of sandals. Right, because being naked is fine but you really have to wear those shoes for some reason. Although she doesn’t seem to mind you being naked. She isn’t even looking at your massive pillar of man flesh coated in a mixture of pussy juice and semen.

You do as she says and a few moments later you’re outside of the church you were summoned in. Covering your eyes from the blinding sun, you struggle to take in all the new sights. A cobbled street filled with all kinds of different monster girls in market stalls flanked by buildings made of bricks and logs. All kinds of different sounds can be heard, street vendors advertising their products, with a few caws, moos, or barks thrown in depending on the species of said vendors. A wolf girl howling, leading to a cascade of more howls and shortly thereafter an admonishment of the girl who started it. The street is filled with color, both from the different kinds of products on display and the wild colorations of the girls populating it, no color missing in the mix of skin, fur and scales. The sheer variety on display is mouth watering. It doesn’t help that modesty seems to be not so valued here, with centaurs walking around buck naked, and most other species wearing incredibly revealing clothing.

Before you’re able to recover from the shock of seeing a brand new world, the wolf girl is already walking straight down the road. You hurriedly catch up with her.

You notice a bustle of activity near a raised platform, with multiple strange humanoid male creatures standing on top of it. After a few moments, one of them is dragged away by a very happy looking harpy girl.

“What’s going on there?” you ask, pointing at the only other men you’ve seen so far.

“Slave auction,” the wolf girl replies simply from your side, glancing at it for a moment before looking straight ahead again. “Summoned heroes who lose their desire to breed are stripped of their freedom and used for the good of the people,” she says, pointing at a building with a sign on it featuring the male symbol penetrating the female symbol. A woman walks out of the building and you think you can see a bead of semen flowing down her leg.

“Only men with weak seed and small dicks are sold, the rest are available for public use.”

You gulp. You have to admit even that sounds pretty good, but not if you’re forced into it. Just gotta keep fucking to keep your freedom, easy.

You start to notice the hungry gazes of the monster girls around you, some looking like they’re ready to pounce on you, or rather your generously sized member.

“They’re not gonna rape me are they?”

The wolf girl scoffs, “No, not as long as I’m with you. But be careful about walking around on your own.”

That doesn’t exactly make you feel any better.

Finally she stops at an unassuming house, opening the door and gesturing for you to come inside. You cautiously enter, your desire for wolf girl cunny overwhelming your common sense.

You hear a ruckus of activity as two wolf girls dart towards the door, running on all fours. Both stop and stand up straight in front of the taller and more mature woman, eyes darting between her, you and your rock hard dick.

“Homework?” the mature woman asks the two younger looking girls who look like miniature versions of herself, the youngest of which looks to barely have reached adulthood. Yet their bodies are just as curvy as their mother’s.

“Done!” they all respond instantly in unison.

The mature wolf girl nods her head before walking down the hallway and entering a room, with you in tow, the younger wolf girls hot on your heels, looking at you with stars in their eyes.

The room is just one big bed really, with the floor being a roiling mass of softness. The older wolf girl lies down on her back facing you, and her daughters quickly follow suit. They lie there with their paws in the air and legs spread to their sides submissively.

You don’t waste any time before sitting down in front of the momma wolf, pulling her panties down and thrusting yourself inside her narrow tunnel without warning. She lets out a howl in pleasure and pushes herself against you, her thick bronze colored thighs pressing against you and her cervix spearing itself on your tip, loosened by childbirth as it is. Her experienced birth canal squeezes you extremely tightly.

Her litter jumps on you and their mother, licking and sucking her nipples and pushing their soft, naked bodies against you with need.

You pull out, her tight pussy lips gripping onto you all the way as if they don’t want you to leave. Slowly sawing yourself in and out of her your need to knock her up builds as her silken walls clamp down on your cock desperately. 

“Give me another litter~♥!” she mewls, letting out whorish moans and groans as her furry legs wrap around you, allowing no chance for you to cum outside. You hilt yourself inside her and push your body against her, desperately trying to penetrate her womb deeper and deeper before your cock starts to throb, letting out rivulet of seed after seed directly inside her most fertile place. Her legs close around you even further, ensuring no drop goes to waste. One of her sluts for daughters push down on the outline of your cock in her stomach, pushing you against the wall of her womb and rendering her unconscious, being unable to handle the pleasure of being violated so thoroughly with the help of her own daughter. That doesn’t mean her cunt stops milking you.

Once she’s drained you fully, you pull out and take hold of one of her wolf sluts for daughters. Pushing her down on her knees in front of you with her shapely ass bare, she wiggles it suggestively and giggles, knowing what’s coming next.

You push forward and part her velvety folds around your massive member, straining to keep you contained.

“FUCK! STRETCH ME MORE♥~!” she demands as her virgin pussy gives its very first cock a firm welcoming squeeze. Her tunnel isn’t as tight as her mother’s experienced one, but it makes up for it with its heavenly softness, even a slight movement of her delicate folds against your glans giving immense pleasure.

You start to pound away at her with wild abandon, her fat ass wobbling as you smash your pelvis against it, giving the occasional slap and watching her flesh ripple, transfering into a constricting tightness around your member, punctuated by a moan filled with pleasure. With each thrust you bottom out and strain against her unyielding cervix. 

“I WANT IT DEEPER♥♥!” she demands.

Suddenly she starts to move in sync with your thrusts, pushing her ass against you and spearing herself even faster. You feel soft paws grab onto you as her sister starts to push your body into her, giving your thrusts even more force. Enough force to penetrate her innermost depths as her cervix yields for your manhood. She lets out a lust filled howl as you’re let into her innermost place, her thrusting getting wilder and wilder, gripping the bedding tighter and tighter with her paws.

“KNOCK ME UP LIKE YOU DID MOM♥~!”

You grab her hips and forcibly stop her movements as you pull her towards you, forcing yourself deeper and deeper. Her back arches and her sister jumps on the opportunity to press her hands against her stomach bulge, causing her body to go limp as you and her lustful sister holds her body up as you forcibly release your load inside her ripe cunt. She still slightly wiggles her hips against you, her womanly instincts demanding that she milk out all of your seed.

Having waited enough, her sister pushes you back and forces you to lie down on your back mid orgasm. She practically jumps on your cock, howling as you let out a few final spurts inside her, her cuntflesh draining your member and working the seed up her tunnel with each spasm of her muscles.

She starts to bring herself up and down your length, her clawed feet jumping off the ground as if she was a bunny, mewling and moaning as your invader stretches her teenage cunt to its utmost, not leaving a nook or cranny empty.

Bouncing up and down she jerks you off with her pussy, desperate to be bred like her mother and sister. A long bump travels up and down her stomach as she ascends and descends your enormous phallus.

Almost as if she could feel your approaching orgasm, she stuffs herself full of your cockmeat and starts grinding back and forth slowly, tip brushing against her cervix, “Let it all out inside me~” she says with a smirk.

Your dick starts to throb and she quickly aligns your tip with her cervix. You ejaculate deep inside her tight cocksleeve as her cervix gives you gentle kisses while swallowing your load. “Th-hnng♥… that’s it… let me milk-mphf♥… milk it all~” she says, trying to keep the immense pleasure off her face, but failing miserably.

Finally she collapses on top of you with her wet fuckhole convulsing around you in bliss.

You lie there with your eyes closed, enjoying her pussyflesh draped around your cock, before it suddenly starts to disappear. Opening your eyes you see the wolf mommy lifting her puppy off your pillar before lowering herself on top of you in her daughter’s place.

She notices your gaze and gives you an abashed look, looking away slightly, “It’s my turn…” she says quietly.

You enjoy the three wolf girl’s holes for the rest of the day and night.


	3. The ambush (Oomukade, reverse rape & Sheep girl, sleeping sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter because it would be too short with just one of the girls and because creepy crawlies isn't everyone's thing, so if you want to skip that, read up until the fourth paragraph then skip to "In the dark of night"  
> This is the last of the chapters I've uploaded to hentai foundry, and I'm working on something else at the moment so don't expect a new chapter any time soon. (especially considering this is by far my least popular work)

Waking up to the three wolf girls licking your cock, they try to get you to cum as much as possible, mother and daughters fighting over who gets to swallow your load.

Eventually you feel prepared to start the hunt for variety, and clean up and eat while being showered in love from the cute wolf girls. The wolf girl mom explains that yesterday was a test, and if you hadn’t initiated sex with them when they were presenting themselves to you, you would have been enslaved due to your weak will. Still, you would have been treated well with how high quality your dick and semen is. 

After fertilizing them one more time for good measure, you head out into the wide unknown monster girl world, excited to see what species you’ll get to fuck today. They beg you to stay and fuck them more, but you quote your duty as a summoned hero, your duty to impregnate every girl you see. Of course you don’t really care about the duty part, you just want to fuck and knock up girls. The wolf girl explains that you may come back at any time, as summoned heroes don’t typically have a home, instead sleeping with whatever girl they knocked up that night.

The street is filled with the same hustle and bustle of the day before, with it being not so early in the morning anymore, since you had to finish up with the wolf girls.

While you’re taking it in and considering where to stick your dick, you notice a movement in an alley to your right, a movement that looked a lot like a girl peeking behind a building quickly hiding. You head towards it with a small smile, thinking it would be amusing if they’re the shy type and you surprise them.

Inside the small alley you find… nothing. No sign of any cute, shy monster girl. Slightly disappointed, you start heading back to the main street. 

But then you hear an evil cackle and a clicking of many legs. In an instant, you feel something penetrate your leg with a slight stinging feeling, retreating just as quickly. You feel a wave of warmth and coziness from the place you were bitten, and you don’t even mind as your legs give out, landing you on your back.

Before you know it, your body is covered in a layer of exoskeleton and the multitude of huge legs attached to it. They quickly wrap around you and constrict you, not letting you budge an inch.

You spot your attacker, and of course it’s a cute girl, what else could it be? Attached to the centipede body is the body of a human female, starting at the pussy and up, a completely normal and quite beautiful girl with bountiful breasts and long flowing black hair. The only inhuman part of her human part is her eyes, which are a bright yellow with horizontal slit pupils, and black sclera.

“Ehehehehe, I caught a high quality male this time, lucky~” she says with gloating eyes and a smirk.

She rubs her human body against yours with need, her squishy breasts pushing against you and pussy lips moistening your cock as she glides back and forth on it. Her poison has made your limbs jelly, being unable to move an inch, this combined with her long centipede body constraining you has robbed you of any ability to resist. 

“I haven’t had a dick inside me for so long…” she continues with an evil smirk, all the while sensually caressing your body with hers, letting out feminine moans at the slightest contact.

Your cock throbs with need, not only in response to her body being so close to yours, but also due to her poison, you suspect, as you started feeling significantly more hot and bothered since she injected you with it.

You would thrust yourself inside her if only your muscles worked. Luckily, she finally stops her teasing and lines up her pussy with your member.

She uses her dainty hands to stretch herself open, letting you see the flood of female liquids seeping out of her.

“I bet you’re terrified of entering such a filthy, useless and loose pussy,” she says, voice filled with contempt. You attempt to formulate a response but only manage to sound like a blubbering idiot.

Slowly, she spears herself on your throbbing phallus, and despite what she says about it, her cunt instantly wrings itself around you tightly. As you get deeper and deeper inside her, so does she get tighter and tighter, both her snatch and her insect body, nearly smothering you.

Her tightness combined with the poison render you unable to do anything but cum inside her, letting out your load and coating her insides white. Her feminine arms quickly wrap around you as she starts to convulse with pleasure, her womanhood milking you for everything you have. 

“Nhhg♥, thank you for letting it out inside me even if my insides feel terrible, though I know it was mostly the poison,” she whispers in your ear gently. 

Once she’s drained your load, she starts to rapidly spear herself onto your massive cock over and over again, letting out whorish moans. “Fuck♥! My waste of a pussy feels so good with your amazing cock inside me♥~!”

Her tongue invades your mouth and starts to dart around with fervor, muffling her moans as she thrusts against you with wild abandon, her velvety pussyflesh brushing against your glans, milking out load after load as your increased sensitivity is no match against her onslaught.

You notice you instinctively start to kiss her in return. You realise the poison is wearing off somehow. You pull her head away from yours and she looks at you in shock, “How did y—? Damn it, I kissed you!” she says angrily.

You’re not sure what she means, but you decide you need to clear some stuff up. You start to thrust your hips against her in sync with her thrusts as best you can with her body restraining you. She looks at you with wide eyes.

“Your pussy doesn’t feel terrible, and it isn’t loose! Your pussy feels great!”

She grips her chest and looks at you with puppy eyes, looking as if she’s about to start crying at any moment. Her moans still ring out through the alley as you thrust against her, her body loosening its grip and letting you move properly, to the point where she’s barely moving.

“Y—you’re just saying that… there’s no way I feel good, just look at me.”

You shake your head, “I’m not just saying that,” you say before hilting yourself inside her wet cunt, cockhead pressing against her cervix, and releasing another load directly into her womb.

Her pussy convulses around you wildly as she’s bred, her body shaking and caterpillar legs squirming.

“You didn’t need to force yourself on me like this, I would have fucked you either way.”

That’s the final nail in the coffin as she loses herself in throes of pleasure, eyes rolling back into her skull and tongue dangling uselessly, all the while her cuntflesh continues milking you for dear life.

You don’t give her a chance to recover as you start thrusting against her with wild abandon again, using her as a cocksleeve as she remains unable to do anything after being hit with powerful orgasm after powerful orgasm. At one point something brushes against your leg that isn’t her legs, you think nothing of it until you turn into jelly once more. Slowly, she recovers and restrains you even more tightly, but this time her eyes are filled with nothing but love. 

Her thrusting resumes but even more wildly than last time, “Nobody has ever said something so nice to me before♥~! Please give me your babies♥♥!”

Again the poison combined with her slick narrow tunnel forces you to cum inside her. But you feel a lot more comfortable now that she’s looking at you with affection rather than disgust.

And again she kisses you, leading to you shortly regaining control of your body and fucking the brains out of her. You assume her saliva is the antidote to her poison. Seems a bit counter intuitive if she can’t stop herself from kissing her prey.

You keep doing this back and forth for what feels like a short time, the memories of it a haze as you look up at the night sky with the caterpillar girl lying sleeping next to you. Guess it was a bit longer than you thought.

You decide this is a good opportunity to head out, it’s not like you can drag her huge body into a bed, and you have more girls to fuck, you can’t spend all your time with just one, no matter how good her poison feels.

In the dark of night you walk back into the main street with the lit lanterns as your guide. You pick a random house and knock on its doors. After a minute or so of waiting, it opens, revealing a girl with short white hair rubbing the sleep from her eyes. A pair of fluffy white ears flutter as she looks at you with her sleepy but warm golden yellow eyes, framed by a pair of curved golden horns. Her body is what you would call extra thick, with wide hips, voluptuous thighs and large breasts. She even manages to slightly tower over you. Still with that she manages to have a small waist. You can see the shape of her body despite a lot of it being obscured by fluffy white wool, it must be a unique power of a summoned hero... 

Wearing nothing but a string attached to a small loincloth to cover her crotch, her voluminous breasts on display, she sleepily asks, “What do you want?” staring at your dick without shame.

“Could I spend the night here?” you ask simply

She glances between you and your massive member, seemingly considering something. Finally she waves you inside lazily, you quickly walk inside and she closes the door behind you. Without a word she starts heading somewhere, and you follow her wordlessly, trying your best to navigate when your eyes haven’t adjusted to the dark. The least you can do for disturbing her sleep is to not cause a fuss.

Arriving at a room populated by only one giant bed filled with blankets and pillows, she flops onto it with a satisfied sigh. Small rocks embedded into the ceiling emanate a light brightness, giving visibility slightly above a full moon, while being gentle on the eyes. This lets you take in another thing that’s gentle on the eyes, her expansive ass, just sitting there and waiting for someone to grope it. The string of her loincloth is there, but there’s no loincloth covering her back side.

You sit on her thick thighs, letting your massive member fall between her ass cheeks. You take one cheek in each hand and slowly massage their pillowy goodness, the sheep girl letting out a few quiet sounds of appreciation with her eyes closed. Your cock is practically submerged into her fat ass flesh, their wobbling stimulating you nicely.

“Mmm, put it in already…” the girl says blearily.

You oblige, lying on top of her before lining yourself up and penetrating her slowly as you dip your body down, entering her depths gradually but firmly with a deep stroke. She shows no reaction except for when you bottom out and penetrate her cervix, which offers no resistance to your large dick. 

She stretches her legs, “‘s nice, fills my pussy out good~” she says lazily.

Her pussy is just as lazy as she is, there are no wild muscle contractions as you reach her deepest depths, instead there’s just a rhythmic pulse of her velvety walls where they give you a tight squeeze. 

As you pull out, you have to stop each time her narrow tunnel contracts around your cock, physically keeping you from pulling out, as if it wants you inside it forever. You slowly manage to bring yourself out before you head back in and stretch her cunt around you, this time her fuckhole not keeping you.

“Noo… you move too much, hard to sleep~” she whines. Before you can react, she uses a surprising amount of strength to shove you off her before flipping herself onto her back and holding out her arms to you, welcoming you back, “This way better,” she says with half closed eyes.

Pulling away her loincloth to reveal her cute, wet pussy, you line yourself up and let yourself sink into her womanhood again as she embraces you. Her fluffy arms wrap around you gently, and her inner walls continue their rhythmic squeezing of your cock. Being so enveloped by her fluffiness and voluminous flesh both inside and outside, you feel at ease.

Soon, she starts to snore lightly. And that’s when her cuntflesh starts to slide up and down your length, her internal muscles being so strong that it feels like you’re thrusting into her, even though you aren’t moving a finger. Her silky smooth vaginal walls brushing against your glans and pressing against you so tightly practically milks your semen out, and it flies straight inside her womb. Even while she’s sleeping, her cocksleeve is hard at work at getting her pregnant, so strong are her womanly instincts.

You let yourself drift off to sleep, soothed by her pussy continually coaxing out semen from you.


End file.
